


Clicc

by selozars



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Gay, M/M, aksjksjsjs I forgot I wrote this, boyf riends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 02:14:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15831672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selozars/pseuds/selozars
Summary: okay I wrote this a long time ago and I need it out of my icloud notes





	Clicc

-click-

Jeremy opened up Pornhub to watch the latest live show from his favorite channel, making_an_entrance. Of course, this channel was doing a live show right now. He quickly clicked, and the chat wasn't flooded (as usual; there was either noone watching or everyone was too busy jerking of to the show.) He looked at the title of the stream, and saw that it was a face reveal as well as a show. 

 

-michaels pov-

 

Okay. I'm finally going to reveal my face on Pornhub. Of all websites why do I do porn-

What if they don't like me oh god-

 

They will, why else would they watch your videos. He started the stream, and after a few minutes of fumbling with the camera to make it point towards himself, he finally turned the camera on to reveal himself. 

 

"Hello! So I've just reached 1,000 subscribers, and I promised a face reveal, so here you guys go! "

 

-3rd person pov-

 

Michael slowly slid off his hoodie, worrying to himself about if they didn't like him.

 

He finally got all l his clothes off to do the t h i n g, where he basically fucks himself After sliding the dildo Ito himself a few times, he got a phone call.

 

-Jeremy pov-

 

Holyshitmycrushismyfavoritepornlivestreamerhow-

 

Jeremy sat there for a second, bewildered. If that was Michael, and Jeremy called him right now, Jeremy could tease him so fuCKING mUCH.

 

FUCK YEAH.

 

-Michael pov-

 

"oh shiii¡¡¡¡t"... 

 

does jeremy know NOT to call him during this time?? because he SHOULD. michael TOLD jeremy multiple times that during this certain amount of time he does NOT want to be disturbed!

 

he answered anyway. after all he wouldnt want to let down his crush.

 

"hhi jeremy?"

 

"Hi michael~" jeremy on the other line said in a seductive tone.

 

michael could feel a boner coming on whoohoo

normally jeremy does NOT talk like this. what is going on???

 

"what do you want? sorry its just i told you not to call me during this time"

 

"i know your secret"

 

"jeremy this isnt mean girls"

 

he saw the pornhub chat light up with laughing emojis.

 

"michael, where are you right now?"

 

"at my house"

 

"well duhhh, but what are you doing in your house?"

 

"uhhh"

 

-jeremy pov-

 

little did michael know that jeremy was standing right outside of michaels bedroom.

 

he took a breath, hung up the phone, and he heard michael through the door mutter "what did he want?????"

 

-michael pov-

 

"welp, im gonna end this stream here, thanks for watching!"

 

RIGHT BEFORE he ended it, jeremy KICKED the door open.

 

"SHiT"

 

michael ended the stream to confront jeremy.

 

"okay so i can explain why im naked-"

 

"oh no, i know."

 

fuck, is jeremy mad??

 

 

((okay I’m not gonna continue this I fuckiwndj sksjsksjksjdks)))


End file.
